


Bel Sekolah adalah Love Song

by raaanyon



Series: Almari Nada (Seunglix) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2000z!cameo, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: 'Kriiiing~'Felix tidak mengerti, entah semenjak kapan suara bel sekolah menjadi terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya. Suaranya bagaikan melodi yang mengantarkannya pada dambaan hatinya.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: Almari Nada (Seunglix) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845922
Kudos: 7





	Bel Sekolah adalah Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ini ditulis dengan inspirasi lirik lagu  
> Bel Sekolah adalah Love Song - JKT48.
> 
> Boleh dicoba untuk didengar sambil membaca:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4kPEk3ienNJ02lTlvtCL5Q?si=khJu4mjaRLaF_BnQSgEz8Q

Hari ke-30.

Di tengah pelajaran Sosiologi yang tengah diajar oleh Bapak Jinyoung siang itu, Felix tidak lagi memandang lurus ke depan, menghadap ke papan tulis, dan menyimak perkataan gurunya seperti yang selayaknya dilakukan oleh siswa-siswa lainnya. Matanya malah tertuju pada gedung sekolah yang ada di seberang, kelas ujung kiri lantai dua. 

Felix menarik nafas panjang dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya mendapati tirai jendela ruang kelas XII Sains 3 itu tertutup rapat, melindungi siswa-siswanya dari silaunya terik matahari. Sudah semenjak jam istirahat makan siang tadi, tirai tersebut berdiam begitu saja, enggan mengizinkannya mencuri intip ke dalam ruangan kelas. 

"Kenapa sih, Lix? Gelisah amat dari tadi." tanya Jisung, teman sebangkunya. Anak lelaki berbibir tipis itu mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan Felix, dan melirik ke luar jendela. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial yang ia dapati, kecuali petugas kebersihan yang sedang asik menyiram bunga-bunga di taman sekolah yang berada di antara bangunan Gedung Sosial dan Gedung Sains.

Lagi-lagi Felix menarik nafas panjang, dan mencibirkan bibirnya sedih. Namun enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan kepadanya. 

Ingin rasanya Jisung bertanya lebih banyak dan memaksa Felix untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, kalau saja bukan karena Bapak Jinyoung yang saat ini tengah memandang lurus ke arahnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia urungkan niatnya, dan kembali memberikan perhatian kepada pria paruh baya itu, membiarkan Felix kembali berperang sendirian dengan apapun yang sedang dipikirkannya. 

Felix rindu melihat wajah sampingnya. Ia, yang sampai sekarang pun Felix tidak tahu siapa namanya. 

***

Hari ke-31.

Saat jam istirahat keesokan harinya, Felix kembali lebih cepat ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Jisung dan beberapa teman lainnya yang masih menyelesaikan makan siang mereka di kantin. 

Dengan segera ia berjalan cepat menuju mejanya yang terletak di baris ketiga dari depan, persis di sebelah jendela yang menghadap Gedung Sains. Seraya menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia lemparkan pandangannya ke gedung seberang.

Kali ini, Felix sontak berdecak girang mendapati tirai jendela kelas XII Sains 3 terbuka lebar, berterima kasih kepada awan-awan yang berhasil menutupi pancaran sinar matahari. Matanya dengan seksama berusaha mengenali sosok-sosok yang muncul di balik jendela itu. Ia melihat Sanha, Bomin, dan beberapa anak lelaki kelas itu memenuhi ruang kelas. Tapi sosok yang dicarinya tetap tidak terlihat. 

Ya, sosok yang semenjak bulan lalu telah mencuri perhatiannya. Sosok yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia rela duduk tepat di sebelah jendela, meskipun ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai paparan matahari di kulitnya. Freckles yang ia dapat dari masa kecilnya sudah cukup, dan ia tidak berencana untuk memiliki freckles-freckles baru. Namun agar bisa sering memandang wajah samping orang itu, Felix pun tidak keberatan kalau nantinya ia akan memiliki freckles tambahan di pipi.

Ia sendiri sebenarnya masih mempertanyakan hatinya, apa mungkin bisa menyukai seseorang dari jarak 50 meter seperti ini? 

Walaupun ia tunggu hingga jam istirahat makan siang selesai, anak lelaki yang dicarinya tetap tidak kunjung menampakkan diri. Sampai ketika bel penanda jam istirahat telah usai pun berbunyi, siluet pemuda itu akhirnya perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat.

Ujung bibir Felix sedikit demi sedikit terangkat ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. 

Anak lelaki dengan kacamata bulat di seberang sana berjalan menuju mejanya, yang persis terletak di sebelah jendela ruang kelas XII Sains 3. Wajah sampingnya yang terukir dengan amat baik terpampang jelas untuk Felix nikmati. 

Felix berupaya menahan seruan gembiranya begitu menyadari Ibu Sunmi, telah memasuki ruangan kelas. Ia dirikan buku-buku pelajarannya di atas meja, berupaya untuk menghalangi wajahnya dari pandangan guru, lalu kembali melirik sosok yang ia kagumi. 

Betapa kagetnya ia begitu mendapati si sosok berkacamata di seberang sana tiba-tiba memandang lurus kearahnya sambil membentuk sebuah seringai kecil di bibirnya. Bagai terkena kejutan listrik, Felix dengan sigap membuang wajahnya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Jantungnya berdebar amat kencang, dan ia tidak paham bagaimana menenangkannya.

***

Hari ke-31.

'Kriiiing~'

Terdengar suara bel yang menandakan bahwa jam istirahat makan siang telah usai. Seungmin, begitu anak lelaki berkacamata itu biasa dipanggil oleh teman-temannya, kembali ke ruang kelasnya setelah menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di halaman belakang sekolah. 

Ya, tidak seperti siswa lainnya yang menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di kantin atau di lapangan basket, anak lelaki yang bulan lalu baru pindah ke sekolah itu memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya di halaman belakang sekolah, bersama anjing-anjing milik sekolah yang berkeliaran di sana.

Seungmin tiba di ruang kelasnya sebelum Bapak Junho tiba. Dengan segera ia berlari kecil ke mejanya, dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dari sudut mata kanannya, ia mendapati seorang anak lelaki berwajah mungil dan berambut pirang memandanginya dengan senyuman manis dari gedung seberang. Ya, senyuman yang sama seperti yang Seungmin lihat di hari pertama ia menjadi siswa di sekolah itu.

Pada hari itu, senyuman yang cerah itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya, melainkan pada anjing-anjing di halaman belakang sekolah. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa hangat memenuhi dadanya, begitu Seungmin menyadari bahwa hari ini senyuman manis itu ditujukan kepadanya, atau paling tidak begitulah yang ia harapkan.

Dengan percaya diri ia menatap lurus ke arah anak lelaki di Gedung Sosial itu, berusaha membuat kontak mata dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman, atau mungkin bisa dianggap seringaian, kepada anak berbadan mungil itu.

***

Hari ke-1.

Di hari pertama Seungmin pindah ke sekolah itu, Bomin, ketua kelasnya, diminta untuk memperkenalkannya pada lingkungan sekitar sekolah. Bomin sudah membawanya ke kantin, perpustakaan, lapangan, laboratorium, aula, dan beberapa tempat penting lainnya. Halaman belakang sekolah, tempat di mana sekolah memelihara berbagai jenis binatang, baik dari anjing hingga burung merpati, menjadi tempat tujuan terakhir mereka.

Di situ lah Seungmin pertama kali melihatnya, anak lelaki bertubuh mungil yang memiliki senyuman secerah matahari, tengah bermain dengan anjing-anjing milik sekolah sambil sesekali tertawa renyah.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Seungmin secara spontan, memotong perkataan Bomin tanpa ia sadari.

Bomin yang sedang sibuk berbicara, sedikit terkaget mendengar pertanyaan siswa baru di kelasnya. "Yang mana?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Oh itu, anjing-anjing peliharaan milik sekolah, mereka biasanya membantu penjaga sekolah mengawasi kondisi sekolah pada malam hari."

Seungmin menggeleng dengan cepat.

Mengerti maksud pertanyaan Seungmin yang sesungguhnya, sambil tersenyum usil, Bomin menjawab, "Itu Lee Felix, anak kelas XII Sosial 1. Dia memang biasa main ke sini untuk melihat anjing-anjing itu. Biasanya sih sama temennya yang lain juga, yang namanya Hyunjin. Mereka berdua memang suka sekali sama anjing."

"Oh, lucu...." gumam Seungmin dengan pelan. "Eh, maksudnya Siberian Husky nya lucu banget, aku sudah lama mau punya," ralatnya begitu ia menyadari bahwa Bomin melemparinya tatapan memangsa. 

***

Hari ke-37.

'Kriiiing~'

Felix tidak mengerti, entah semenjak kapan suara bel sekolah menjadi terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya. Suaranya bagaikan melodi yang mengantarkannya pada dambaan hatinya. Dengan senyuman kecil, ia berjalan kembali ke mejanya dan tenggelam dalam lamunan singkatnya, sebelum Jisung datang dan mencolek bahunya. 

"Lix, tukeran dong, gue mau duduk di pinggir jendela deh hari ini. Ngantuk banget nih gue, kalau ketauan tidur lagi sama Pak Jinyoung bisa berabe."

"Eh tapi..." Enggan rasanya Felix memenuhi permintaan Jisung. Perlahan, ia tengokkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, dan seperti biasa ia lemparkan pandang ke arah kelas XII Sains 3. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati anak lelaki berkacamata yang biasa ia pandangi dari jauh, kini sudah menatap ke arahnya duluan, memandangnya dalam-dalam dari kejauhan, membuatnya tenggelam dalam angan. 

Keduanya lantas saling memandang.  
1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

Felix pun tersadar, dan membuangkan mukanya ke berbagai arah lainnya, menyudahi kencan selama lima detik itu.

"Eh iya, sorry sorry, boleh Sung, sini." ujar anak lelaki bertubuh mungil itu seraya berdiri, mengizinkan teman sebangkunya untuk bertukar posisi dengannya. 

Tanpa Felix sadari, seseorang di seberang sana menunduk sedih melihat kejadian tersebut.

***

Hari ke-40.

"Gue sekarang sepertinya mengerti kenapa belakangan ini lo sering ngelirik-ngelirik ke luar jendela terus di tengah pelajaran." Jisung berbisik kecil di telinga Felix.

Felix dengan cepat membalikkan wajahnya memandangi Jisung dan memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Jujur sama gue Lix, lo suka sama anak itu ya?" Jari telunjuk Jisung terangkat dan menunjuk tepat kepada anak lelaki berkacamata di gedung seberang. Tepat sasaran!

"Gimana... gimana lo tau??"

Kali ini Jisung yang memasang wajah tidak percayanya, seolah-olah mencemooh Felix yang terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perbuatannya yang sangat jelas. "Setiap hari, lo selalu memandang ke sana, senyum-senyum sendiri kalau tirai jendelanya terbuka, tapi langsung cemberut dan diam setiap tirainya tertutup." Jisung membalikkan wajahnya ke depan, matanya seolah kembali memperhatikan guru di depan kelas, namun bibirnya masih melanjutkan, "Awalnya gue gak yakin kalau anak berkacamata itu yang selalu lo perhatikan. Sampai beberapa hari lalu, pas gue duduk di kursi lo, akhirnya gue sadar. Soalnya anak laki-laki itu juga ngeliatin ke arah sini terus dengan wajah sedih, Lix, seolah-olah gak suka kalau ngeliat gue yg duduk di kursi lo."

Sekali lagi Felix dibuat tidak percaya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan teman sebangkunya. "Yang bener....?" ujarnya penuh harap, tapi rasanya masih seperti mimpi. 

"Ngapain sih gue bohong sama lo?" Jisung berdecak kesal. "Gue gak tau sih itu anak namanya siapa, soalnya sepertinya dia siswa pindahan yang baru masuk sekolah kita tahun ajaran ini. Tapi apa lo mau gue bantu untuk tanya ke Bomin? Pasti dia tahu." tawarnya.

"Nggak... nggak perlu, biar nanti gue yang cari tahu." jawab Felix gugup. Sebenarnya Felix tergoda untuk menerima tawaran Jisung, karena ia mengetahui bahwa Bomin, ketua kelas XII Sains 3, cukup dekat dengan Jisung. Namun rasanya tidak sesuai bila ia merepotkan Jisung dan Bomin di dalam urusan romansanya. Masalah hati dan perasaannya biarlah ia sendiri yang mencari tahu jawabannya, walaupun mungkin akan memakan waktu lebih lama.

***

Hari ke-42.

"Lix, ayok makan!" ajak Eric seraya merangkul bahu Jisung dan Sunwoo, bersiap untuk melesat ke kantin begitu bel sekolah berbunyi.

Felix menggeleng lemah, "Gue gak ikut makan di kantin ya. Ini gue dibawain sandwich sama kakak," ujarnya sambil melambaikan kotak makannya, lalu melanjutkan, "Lagian gue mau main sama anjing-anjing di halaman belakang, kemarin gue baru beli satu kaleng makanan buat mereka."

Ketiga teman sekelasnya pun mengangguk mengerti dan melenggang keluar kelas, meninggalkan Felix yang masih duduk di mejanya.

Sebelum berdiri, ia sempatkan untuk mencuri pandang ke gedung seberang. Seperti yang ia perkirakan, orang itu tidak pernah ada di kelas saat jam istirahat makan siang. Sambil menghela nafas, ia pun bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Meskipun Felix berpikir bahwa masalah romansanya masih memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama untuk maju ke tahap selanjutnya, namun nampaknya takdir memiliki kehendak lain. Atau mungkin semesta hanya terlalu lelah melihat kedua insan tersebut hanya saling memandang dan melempar senyum penuh harap dari jarak yang 50 meter jauhnya. 

Setibanya di halaman belakang sekolah, Felix terkejut mendapati si anak lelaki berkacamata, tengah menikmati makan siangnya bersama dua anjing Siberian Husky yang sedang asik berputar-putar di sebelahnya.

"Mong Mong!" Salah satu anjing yang berbulu cokelat menggonggong, membuat Seungmin tersadar akan kehadiran orang lain di situ. 

Seakan merefleksikan wajah tercengang Felix, Seungmin sama dibuat kagetnya mendapati anak lelaki yang biasa ia lihat dari jarak jauh, kini berada hanya 5 meter dari tempatnya duduk.

"Maaf, mengganggu... Aku boleh makan di sini juga? Kebetulan aku membawa sedikit makanan untuk mereka." Felix memberanikan diri untuk berucap, sambil perlahan-lahan mendekati Seungmin dan kedua ekor anjing yang nampaknya kegirangan akan kehadirannya.

"Iya, tentu." jawab Seungmin dengan antusias, sambil membersihkan kursi kayu di sebelahnya seraya mempersilahkan Felix untuk duduk di sana.

"Kamu biasa makan siang di sini?" tanya Felix.

Terdiam sesaat, Seungmin akhirnya mengangguk sambil menatap wajah Felix perlahan. "Aku selalu dibawakan bekal makan siang oleh Ibuku, jadi aku lebih suka makan di sini daripada di kantin."

Terjawab sudah rasa penasaran Felix. Pantas saja selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat anak lelaki ini di kelasnya atau pun di kantin selama jam makan siang. Tanpa ia sadari, ia lah yang sebenarnya membuat Seungmin lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu.

"Namaku Felix, dari kelas XII Sosial 1." Felix mengulurkan tangannya dengan cemas. Senyumnya terkembang begitu anak lelaki di hadapannya membalas uluran tangannya. 

"Iya aku tahu," gumam Seungmin pelan. Melihat perubahan muka keheranan Felix, ia melanjutkan, "Namaku Kim Seungmin, dari kelas XII Sains 3, tapi aku rasa kamu mungkin sudah menyadari itu."

Pernyataan spontan itu membuat Felix terbata-bata, "Ah, i-iya betul. A-aku sering melihatmu dari jendela kelasku. Ma-maaf kalau mungkin kamu sering mendapatiku melamun dan melihat ke arahmu." Felix menundukkan kepalanya malu, pipinya yang ditaburi freckles kini memerah bagaikan tomat di dalam sandwhich yang saat ini sedang digenggamnya. 

Dengan sigap Seungmin mengibaskan tangan kanannya, "Tidak masalah, aku sama sekali tidak terganggu. Nyatanya, aku malah sering tersenyum balik saat melihatmu dari kejauahan." 

Debaran di jantung Felix makin tidak menentu dibuatnya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Beruntung kedua anjing di depannya kini menggonggong kembali, seakan mengingatkan Felix akan niat awalnya datang ke tempat itu.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah gak sabaran tuh menunggu makanan yang kamu bawa," ucap Seungmin sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Ah iyaa hahaha," masih dengan kaku, Felix lantas berdiri dari posisinya dan membuka kaleng makanan anjing yang ia bawa. Dengan dibantu Seungmin, ia bagi secara rata makanan untuk kedua anjing tersebut.

Percakapan di antara keduanya pun berjalan dengan lebih natural setelahnya. Siapa yang tahu bahwa keduanya ternyata memiliki banyak kesamaan, mulai dari kesukaan mereka akan binatang, hobi bermain computer games, dan selera musik. Bahkan mungkin ketertarikan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Namun untuk yang satu itu, biar waktu yang menjawabnya.

'Kriiiing~'

Bel penanda jam istirahat telah selesai pun berbunyi. Lain dari biasanya, kali ini Felix mendapati dirinya sedih mendengarkan suara itu. Sedih harus meninggalkan tempat ini dan berpisah dari Seungmin. 

Seakan dapat membaca wajah mendung lelaki berbadan mungil di depannya, Seungmin berkata, "Apakah kamu besok mau makan siang di sini lagi bersamaku? Dan bersama anjing-anjing ini juga, maksudku." Tawa kaku ia keluarkan dari bibirnya, sebuah upaya agar rasa gugupnya tertutupi.

Kedua bola mata Felix berbinar mendengar pertanyaan itu, dengan antusias ia anggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia mau, mana mungkin ia menolak tawaran untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Seungmin. 

Setelah ini, mungkin Felix bisa kembali mendapatkan kencan yang lebih dari sekedar kencan lima detik di jendela kelasnya. Meskipun kali ini, mungkin bel sekolah yang ia tunggu bukan lagi bel penanda jam istirahat makan siang telah usai, namun bel penanda bahwa jam istirahat makan siang akan dimulai.

\- FIN -


End file.
